User blog:CITRONtanker/A new Story series!
So, with the cartoon I have recently become obsessed with, and with ChillyBeanBAM's gracious permission, I am about to bring you all a brand new Story series! It's big- it's exciting- it's- Loud? Yes, I am starting a brand new story series based on The Loud House! I shall be using the entire Loud family for these Stories, where the Gang members must help Lincoln and his ten sisters resolve conflicts and combat the unexpected visitors that have invaded Royal Woods? In all, there will be 11 (yes, 11!) stories in this series, each focusing on one of the Louds. So, here they are! A Sporty Showdown Focuses on: 'Lyyn ''Lyyn is well known for her superb sports skills, having trophies in almost all major sports! But in a bid to defend her team's softball title, a suprising newcomer threatens to de-throne her! ''The Babysitting Debacle'' 'Focuses on: '''Lily ''The Loud family are off on a movie night, so Lincoln has hierd Jenny and her friends to look after Lily while they are gone. But it's not as easy as they think. Can they keep the house standing until the Louds get back? ''Pageant Problem'' 'Focuses on: '''Lola ''It's time for Lola's big beauty pageant, and everyone is pitching in to make her look gorgeous. But when Cala Maria surfaces and catches wind of the competition, can Lola outdo her and send her swimming away in fear? ''Nature Nightmare'' 'Focuses on: '''Lana ''Lana adores nature and animals. Heck, she has a pet frog! But on a stroll through the forest, Lana comes across a situation that is beyond her greatest fears. Can she save the environment before it is buldozed? ''I- Robot, You Doomed.'' 'Focuses on: '''Lisa ''After Lisa demolishes Lincoln's room, her sisters reach a verdict and send her to a place where she can be useful. Little did they know that they sent her right into the hands of the Galactic Army! Can Lisa escape before the capture her and harness her knowledge? ''So Funny, it can Kill You.'' 'Focuses on: '''Luan ''Practical jokes, puns, and squirting flowers- all in a days work for Luan. She loves nothing more than pulling pranks on her sisters and Lincoln. But when she takes it to far, she must get serious to stop a most serious Inkling... ''Goth + Goth= Chaos'' 'Focuses on: '''Lucy ''No one gets Lucy- she writes dark poems, practices her burial skills, and dresses up like a lost colorless cartoon. Needless, to say, it's hard for her to make friends. But when she meets Edgellie, the two really hit off. But Lucy can't help but feel- different. Will she find out the truth in time? Or will the world usher in a new dark age? ''We Will, We Will, Rock You'' 'Focuses on: '''Luna ''Gnarly, dudes! Luna's sick beats clash perfectly with Galaximus's sick raps! And Luna does not see her as a threat, but rather as a perfect bandmate! But the Inkling Goddess has other ideas. Will Luna get the rythym of Galaximus's plot? Or will the Rap Goddess have the entire population dancing to their doom? ''Teenage Dreams'' 'Focuses on: '''Leni ''Leni is not very bright- but that's okay! Her family loves her all the same! But when the Chaos Kin (Yes, the Chaos Kin!) wreaks havoc in her area, Leni must harness the power of her dreams to drive it away. ''Older Sisters gotta Stick Together'' 'Focuses on: '''Lori ''Lori and Galaximus share some things in common- most notably, their sisters give them trouble! So one day, the have a redezvous to discuss their sibiling feuds. But why does Lori seem to- agree with Galaximus? What is she up to? Can Royal Woods be freed from this unexpected duo? ''Tides are Changing (finale)''' '''Focuses on: '''Lincoln ''Lincon does not always admit it, but he loves his sisters. He simply cannot go without them- they just make his life so much better! So when Galaximus kidnaps them and uses The Tide to inkfect them and unleash them on the world, it's up to Lincoln and his friends to save them and the world from everyone's favorite oversiezed Inkling! And that's all, folks! Phew! I am definetly letting people join, and these descriptions are but mere samples- there shall be lots of suprises in store within these specials. I do hope you will join me! Again, a massive thanks to Chilly for letting me use these characters for these stories. Without his kindess, this would not be possible. Thank you, man! Category:Blog posts